The Pursuer
The Pursuer is a recurring antagonist in Dark Souls II. He is a mysterious knight who travels by crow and seeks to kill the Bearer of the Curse, presumably to atone for his sins. Biography Although little is known about the Pursuer's history, it is mentioned that he committed multiple sins in the past and seeks to atone for them. In order to do this, the Pursuer seeks souls from those branded by the undead curse. He ruthlessly stalks those who are undead and will not rest until his target's soul is in his hands. It is unknown if he serves under King Vendrick, or is acting under his own free will. Throughout the Bearer of the Curse's quest through Drangleic to reach the Throne of Want, the Pursuer will ambush them multiple times through their journey. First found in the Forest of Fallen Giants, the Pursuer appears on a raised platform near the Cardinal Tower bonfire, dropping down from his crow. If the player does not defeat him via dying or leaving the platform, he will warp to his second location, his actual boss fight past a locked door that can be opened with the Soldier Key through killing the Last Giant. Defeating him makes him drop the Ring of Blades. He will not appear on the platform if he is defeated in his arena first. Three more encounters with the Pursuer can optionally occur. He will spawn in the Iron Keep in the arena of the Smelter Demon after defeating it and resting at a bonfire. He drops the Ring of Blades+1 upon defeat. The last two Pursuers appear simultaneously in New Game+ or if a Bonfire Ascetic is used in Drangleic Castle in the room behind Chancellor Wellager. One drops the Ring of Blades+2 while the other drops a Twinkling Titanite and Washing Pole katana. In the "Scholar of the First Sin" edition of the game, five more battles with the Pursuer can occur. Defeating each one makes him drop a Twinkling Titanite. One appears on the beach in Things Betwixt with the ogres, and four encounters can be found in the Lost Bastille: *In the room with the chest containing the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring. *Below the Servant's Quarters bonfire, accessible via a nearby ladder to climb down, in front of the Pharros Contraption that leads to Belfry Luna. *In the courtyard near McDuff's Workshop. It can be accessed by entering the Bastille through the ship on No-man's Wharf or by taking a plunge after defeating the Ruin Sentinels. *On the side of the building accessible by traversing two illusory walls near where the Bracing Knuckle Ring can be found. Gallery Images DS2 Purseur Concept 1.png DS2 Purseur Concept 2.png Pursuer Red Visor.png DS2 Pursuer.png Videos Dark Souls 2 The Pursuer Boss Fight (4k 60fps) Dark Souls II Soundtrack OST - The Pursuer Trivia *The multiple weapons in the satchel on his back may be from the victims he had previously slain in battle. *If the player activates a ballista at the Pursuer in his boss arena, it will deal significant damage to him. Activating a second time will be enough to defeat him. However, the Pursuer can destroy them. *Dying to the second Pursuer in Drangleic Castle after the first is defeated without picking up its drop results in that item being lost until the next New Game+. *The Pursuer can be parried, but not riposted. Navigation pl:Prześladowca Category:Dark Knights Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Monster Master Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful Category:Collector of Souls Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice